wigglypartyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiggly Party Wiki
Welcome to Wiggly Party Wikia Wiggly Party wiki is a collaborative website about your topic that anyone can edit! News * GLOBAL HANDWASHING DAY 2008 *4 October, 2008 *br /> (Embargoed 14 October 2008) – The popular Australian children’s musical entertainers, The Wiggles have produced and donated a handwashing song for UNICEF on the occasion of the first ever Global Handwashing Day. Every day approximately 5,000 children die as a result of water borne diseases. Washing hands with soap before eating and after using the toilet can help reduce mortality rates related to diarrhoeal diseases by almost 50 per cent. This simple and catchy tune seeks to motivate millions of children around the world to transform the act of handwashing with soap from an abstract and seldom practiced habit into an automatic behavioral response. "UNICEF gives all children, regardless of race or religion, the best start in life. For that reason, we feel deeply honoured to be asked to take on the role of Goodwill Ambassadors and work with UNICEF to help improve the lives of children around the world.” said Murray Cook from The Wiggles. The Wiggles recent appointment as UNICEF Goodwill Ambassador reflects their commitment and efforts to help improve the lives of children around the world. Since being named Goodwill Ambassadors, The Wiggles have embarked on a number of fundraising initiatives including concerts to help raise awareness and funds for vital UNICEF water and sanitation projects. The Wiggles often called "the world's biggest preschool band" has achieved worldwide success with their children's albums, videos, television series, and concert appearances. By 2008, The Wiggles have earned seventeen gold, twelve platinum, three double-platinum, and ten multi-platinum awards. Global Handwashing Day is an initiative of the Public Private Partnership for Handwashing (PPPHW) a coalition of international handwashing stakeholders spearheaded by a high profile coalition – UNICEF; USAID; Centers for Disease Control and Prevention; World Bank - Water and Sanitation Program; Unilever; and Procter and Gamble. To view Global Handwashing Day website please visit: *More than 5,000 children every day or 1.7 million children every year die from diarrheal diseases before the age of five. Diarrhea is the second most common cause of death in children accounting for 18 per cent of all under-five deaths. *Handwashing at critical times - including before eating or preparing food and after using the toilet - can reduce diarrhea rates among children under 5 by almost 50 per cent . *Handwashing with soap can reduce the incidence of acute respiratory infections (ARI’s) by around 23 per cent. Pneumonia, a major ARI, is the number one cause of mortality among children under five years old, taking the life of an estimated 1.8 million children per year. *Diarrhea and pneumonia, together account for almost 3.5 million child deaths annually. *Rates of handwashing around the world are low. Observed rates of handwashing with soap at critical moments – i.e, before handling food and after using the toilet - range from zero per cent to 34 per cent. *A recent study shows that handwashing with soap by birth attendants and mothers significantly increased newborn survival rates by up to 44 per cent. *Handwashing with soap is the single most cost-effective intervention to prevent diarrheal related deaths and disease. The Wiggles Members Greg Page Murray Cook Jeff Fatt Anthony Field Sam Moran Captain Feathersword Dorothy The Dinosour Wags The Dog Henry The Octopus Category:Browse